Fame Forgotten
by 1TruEmperor
Summary: A short one shot of what happened to Mark after the events of Blazing Blade and how he was forgotten by the world. Implied Mark x Lyn


**This is a one-shot of a possible ending to the story of _Fire Emblem: Blazing Blade_. I always wondered what happened to the tactician, Mark.**

 **As always, I do not own Fire Emblem, Blazing Blade, or any or the characters. Those all belong to _Intelligent Systems_ and _Nintendo_. Just a fan of the series who has found inspiration from the games.**

 **Cover image credit to Kaz-Kirigiri. Check them out on Deviantart!**

* * *

History has a habit of forgetting the ones who are the most instrumental in writing it. The story of humanity is rife with heroes claiming the glory, overlooking the ones who played the most crucial roles. During the Scouring, the people of Elibe praised the Eight Heroes, wielders of the Divine Weapons. It was only natural of them, honoring the warriors who saved humanity from the dragon scourge. But in doing so, they forgot a key figure who played the most crucial role in the final battle. No one remembered the first tactician, whose name has been lost to history.

Centuries later, history repeated itself. The young lords and lady of Lycia, Hector, Eliwood, and Lyndis, led a band of brave fighters to the Dread Isle, confronting the Black Fang and their leader Nergal, who sought to summon dragons through the Dragon's Gate. Although Hector and Eliwood wielded two of the Divine Weapons, the battle was still a hard fought one. In the end, the heroes were able to defeat Nergal's dragons, seal the Dragon's Gate, and bring peace to the entire continent of Elibe.

They returned to Lycia, hailed as heroes by the people. After much celebration, the band of fighters disassembled, going their separate ways and scattering all over Elibe. Hector and Eliwood took their roles of Marquess in their countries, leading the Lycian Alliance into a new era of prosperity. Lady Lyn returned to the plains of Sacae, spending the rest of the days in the land she dearly loved.

All of Elibe knew of the group's accomplishments, a new generation born and raised on the stories of the mighty Lords and their entourage of fighters who vanquished the Black Fang. In Lycia, it was not uncommon to see young children reenacting the battles, arguing over who got to play the role of Hector or Eliwood or even Lyn.

But in almost every story and reenactment, there was one crucial character left out. The one person who guided the warriors on their journey, ensuring that all of their friends came home alive.

The world had forgotten Mark, the Famed Genius Tactician.

Even those who had fought alongside the tactician did not look for him after the final battle. While everyone was feasting, the tactician slipped away into the night. He had played his role, coming up with brilliant strategies that won Eliwood and Hector every battle they went into. Once his job was done, he was pushed from everyone's mind, none needing a tactician now that the fighting was done.

Lyn looked for him. She alone searched for her old friend, looking for any hints as to where he had gone.

When she found no trace of Mark, she decided there must be another way to honor him. Whenever anyone asked her to retell the tale of her adventures, she made sure to include Mark in the story, telling of his importance to their success. But her audience would lose interest whenever she spoke of her friend. Who wanted to hear about a quiet tactician when they could hear of Hector's mighty axe? Or the tragic love story of Lord Eliwood and his lady, Ninian?

Lyn retired to the Sacae plains, always wondering what had happened to Mark. It was on the plains that she had first found him, unconscious and with no memory. Mark had helped her reclaim the land of Caelin from her evil uncle. Mark was the closest person Lyn had in her life, the one person she trusted beyond all others.

She heard rumors that the various governments of Elibe sought the tactician for his skills. They never found him.

Eventually, even those who had known Mark forgot about him. Hector and Eliwood focused on their duties as Marquesses, seldom remembering the man who had brought them such fame.

In the end, no one remembered the great tactician. No one told his stories, no one celebrated his accomplishments, no one acted him out in their childish reenactments. He too became lost to history.

It took Bern's invasion of Sacae, Ilia, and Lycia for anyone to ask about the tactician. It was only then that the ones who knew him wondered where he was, why he did not return to fight alongside them once again.

It was then that Eliwood and Hector looked for their old friend, sending out riders to every corner of Elibe.

The riders returned empty handed, no clues as to where the tactician had gone except for a single report from Sacae.

The Lady Lyn had disappeared, last seen riding eastward with a green-cloaked man.


End file.
